Wolfs rain The adventure to find paradise
by Alice-aquawolf
Summary: Alice once a lone wolf comes across others of her kind, with her new pack they go on adventure to seek paradise. Many obstacles, foes, hunters and emotions hit Alice and her new pack, will they make it to paradise or die? Alice will have to make many life threatening decisions, maybe she might even find love on the way? not the best summary but you get the idea... A.L


Every ending starts with a beginning...but where is my beginning?~A.L

It was cold, BITTER cold. my nose had gone numb I could barley smell. My ash colored fur was covered in a thin layer of frost, The blizzard made it impossible for my sky blue eyes to stay open. I slowly trudged threw the thick snow that was piling up by the minute. I was getting colder by the minute, my energy being drained as well, for a female lone wolf she could die within a few hours but I was lucky, I am stronger than I think always pushing my self past my limits. no food or water for a few days takes a toll on you eventually though..

Finally after a few hours I spotted a city, the snow had stopped falling so I can easily see. As I got closer I saw the city surrounded in some dome, but as I walked around it I found a way in. I snuck in, and stayed close to the shadows. This city was horrible, pollution was thick in the air and also the smell of alcohol and drugs hit me making me sick to my stomach. As I neared a open street, I hid behind a trash can and in my human form I looked to see if there was no humans in sight. I flatted my back against the cold brick wall behind me. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths. once I was more relaxed I opened my eyes and walked into the almost empty street. I still stuck out a bit my ash gray straight hair was long it went down to my hips, my ice blue eyes and human attire didn't help so well ether, I wore a white tank top, a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie, also gray/black skinny jeans, my shoes were leather boots with a 2 inch heel, around my neck was a silver crescent moon pendant I wore in both wolf and human form . I got stared at as a passed many street vendors, I spotted a hot dog vender down the street, the smell of food made my stomach growl. I casually passed by the vender and snagged two hot dogs without anyone noticing. I walked down the ally near by and stopped and sat on some steps. I took out the food and ate satisfieing my hunger.

I finished my meal fast and got up to continue my exploring. ''now where to start, the scent is coming here but where?"I mumbled rubbing my head as I examined the many roads and paths. I shrugged my shoulders and randomly chose the ally way to my left. my heels made a small clicking nose but I was carful not to make anymore noise. I rounded the corner to meet a dead end. I groaned and looked around me. Then i heard fluttering of pigeons above me, I looked up and a idea popped into my head. "Rayne your a idiot", I said to myself. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone watching, it was clear and I easily jumped onto the buildings roof top and landed one the balls of my feet. I smiled and stuffed my hands into my jackets pockets. '_I can see a lot better now,' I thought _as I looked around my surroundings, there was millions of old buildings and homes. Some looked as if they fall over or collapse. I sniffed the air but it caused me to sneeze. I sighed and rubbed my noise. I tried again as I turned on my heels. I stopped my nose catching a almost purfume flower scent. I smiled and happily fallowed the smell of the lunar flower.

I was on the street now making my way to the lunar flower. '_even after years I still __remember that scent, as if it was only yesterday I was still with family,and pack,' _I thought, I was in deep thought I haven't noticed I was in a field like park. i looked around to see trees and live grass and other plants growing lively. ' _I guess there is still wild life alive after all this pollution and destruction these humans have caused,'_ Then there was a howling sound, a wolfs howl. My body spun to the left where the howl came from, and only a few yards away was a young girl holding a dead bird, but in front of her was what made my heart race in excitement. There a young brown wolf almost a pup Im guessing by how small he was, his right arm had silver bracelets. I snapped out of my frozen state, his human disguise was gone, I acted fast. I ran to where they stood as fast as I can. I grabbed the pups scruff and quickly carried him off. I got him to a ally way far away. I set him down he sat there sniffling. I was about to say something till another figure came into the ally. I was shocked once again, another wolf?!

The other wolf was male as well he took us to his home or hideout . He was in his human disguise, he was tall and looked strong, he had tan skin but it wasn't that dark of a tan, his hair was silver, his eyes were yellow, he wore leather head to toe, but the scar on his chest caught my attention. All in all he wasnt so bad looking, but I could feel a bad boy vibe coming off of him. He stared at me for a few seconds and then looked down at the kid. His face was emotionless. The kid looked up at me. "So your just like me and tsume a wolf, your really pretty," he said still looking a little sad. I smiled and nodded."Im Rayne by the way.'' I said to both. "Im toboe, and the that guy is tsume," he said looking over to tsume. I nodded. Toboe was still a pup for sure, in his human form he wore green cargo pants, a red shirt, and black combat boots he had the same colored hair like his wolf his eyes where a light brown. He was small very small. "kid you know better than to do that stupid stunt," I said crossing my arms. He looked down and nodded. " Humans will kills us on the spot or report us if they were to find out what we are," I continued looking out of the gap like window In a wall over looking the city outside. " Leara wouldn't do that!,'' protested toboe. I looked at him ,his face was tear stained, I sighed. I have a soft spot for kids and pups so it made me sad seeing him cry even though i didn't know him. " Kid believe me they are all the same," I said whispering the last part. It was silent after what I said. " granny wasn't like that, she- she gave me these," toboe spoke holding up his arm with with bracelets. " She said I had barley opened my eyes when she found me...," he continued. " So you where her pet?" spoke tsume gruffly. I glared at them both. "No it wasn't like that, all i wanted to do is protect her...but she-she,'' Toboe said in the brink of tears but of course tsume cut in. " She still kicked you out," He stated. Toboe shook his head no, he buried his head in his arms. " She died...," he said. We were quiet. '_poor kid hes grown to have a soft side to humans, I better keep a close eye on him till I __decide what to do,' I thought _examining the pup. I turned to the door my back facing them. I had to leave and continue to look for the flower. " I need to leave, Ill see you around," I said and left before they could speak. _  
_

_"Great now back to the flower..'' I said to myself. My head turned and saw a huge building almost in the center of this damn city. I smiled. " There it is, Now how to get inside.." i thought. I came this far I doubt it will be hard to reach the flower maiden. _

* * *

_OMG FIRST CHAPTER DONE WOOP WOOP!_

_Alice: "Well hello there my name is Allison or Alice for short, I hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of my wolfs rain fanfiction, I will try to post up a new chapter ASAP, but I tend to get lazy... If I get reviews and fans it would for sure get rid of my laziness. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Now toboe has a few words as well! "_

_*toboe appears and smiles* "Ally does not own Wolfs rain, nothing at all! only her OC's!"  
_

_alice: " well bye for now!" _

_toboe: " Hurry ally I wanna see what happens next!" * he does a puppy face* _

_Alice: *sigh* " Ill try..." _

_next chapter~ The flower maiden named Cheza. _

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D_

_P.S I changed my OC's name to rayne because having the same name as your OC is kinda confusing haha XD _

_Her name is pronounced as "rain" by the way..._


End file.
